dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bōjakku
Bojack |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation =Herā Clan |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Leader of the Herā Clan |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut =Movie #12 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z: Super Martial Arts Legend 2'' |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Bear Hug * Galactic Buster * Grand Smasher * Reversal Launcher * Trap Shooter |tools = }} was a ruthless extraterrestrial pirate, of the cosmic Herā clanDaizenshū 7. He débuted as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy ''where he led an invasion on Earth with his platoon, the Galaxy Soldiers.''Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Background Bōjakku is a ruthless space-pirate who desires universal conquest. Where he ventured on a universal crusade in his megalomaniacal ambition to spread genocide, through all four corners of the universe. And brought suffering to those who dared to oppose him. During his conquest he was defeated by a united effort of the four Kaiō, and sealed inside a star (which is North Kaiō's planet) where he would spend bound for eternity.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Personality Bōjakku is very bloodthirsty, and has an insatiable appetite for genocide, as he told Gohan that it's been a long time since snapped someone's neck, and even before defeating Trunks the second time, he derisively retorts "die now". He has excellent leadership, as he is able to coordinate his teams battle tactics. Bōjakku is highly arrogant, believing that he can defeat Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, even when suffering a fatal wound. He gets prone to getting angry when his opponent are unfazed by his attacks. Though when in trouble, he will even use his own comrades as shields, and sacrificing them to preserve his life (evident when he killed Zangya, by shooting an energy blast to kill Gohan). According to Bujin, Bōjakku is not very patient. Appearance Under his base state Bōjakku encompasses great stature towering over various members of the Dragon Team. Including his own gang of extraterrestrial space pirates. His height is akin that of Piccolo's height. Although being an extraterrestrial; he also has many features of the sentient life on Earth such as erect posture and bipedal locomotion. His most distinguishable physical features that differ him from humans are his sharply pointed ears, his teal skin color and his lengthened bright orange hair. Bōjakku has a large sculpted face along with heightened cheek bones and deepened cleft chin that runs through the bottom of his chin. Among this he has large gash across his face from the right cheek to the left forehead that was caused by unexplained means. Bōjakku's apparel is seemingly inspired by pirate fashion. Wearing various jewels and trinkets bedazzled onto his large blue trench coat, and a jet-black garbs, tied around his waist and around his head like a bandana. Along with high positioned white baggy pants and long yellow boots with a black design on the shaft and the edge of the outsole. On his neck he wears three necklaces, styled similar to tribal civilization, with embedded jewels.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Abilities His overall abilities are transcendental super-human and immensely formidable, having superior battle experience to outmatch and dominate other cosmic races such as Saiyans and Nameccians, that naturally possess stronger battle potency than various species in the universe. In specifically he was able to dominate beings that were exceptionally powerful and have superseded their race's standard; in terms of combat and power. Bōjakku was able to easily defeat Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo (the former two as Super Saiyan Grade 2 and the latter who fused with the God of Earth). He was so notoriously all-power enough that it took the combined might of deities, who're the cardinal rulers of the the four sides of the universe to put an end to his original rampage in the four galaxies. Power and Physical Prowess Bōjakku's attacks are very brutal in nature, usually using heavy-hitter strikes, grapples, and bear hugs. Ki Usage Transformations Biography Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Due to Gokū's involuntary assistance (due to teleporting the self-destructing Cell to North Kaiō's planet), Bōjakku and his fellow team were set free and made their way to Earth. He infiltrates the Tenkaichi Budōkai, and has his mercenaries take out the special fighters, although he waits patiently for the final stage, but when learning that Kogu was killed by Trunks, Bōjakku appeared and ambushed the young Super Saiyan. His minions defeat Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan, he then watched on as they do battle with Gohan, Bōjakku decides to finish the young boy until Piccolo comes, Bōjakku quickly defeats and nearly killed him, if Trunks hadn't intervened. Vegeta appears as well, but proved little against the tyrant's might, he then transforms and finishes Vegeta and later Trunks. Bōjakku toys with Gohan, until he and his gang overwhelmed him, Bōjakku picks him up and squeezes him to death, until Gokū appeared and attacked him for a split second. Upon Gohan's transformation, he and his crew were overwhelmed and were killed by the young Super Saiyan 2. Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Bōjakku appears in the film as a cameo along with his former henchmen reemerging from the depths of to gang up on Gohan. Although, Bōjakku is not shown again for the entirety of the film it can be assumed that he along with the other returning villains fled, after Gohan easily makes short work of by murdering him with a single blow. In Other Medias Video Games Trivia * Bōjakku's name comes from the four-character idiom , meaning arrogance. * Bōjakku is the only movie character to appear in the 7th Dr. Slump movie, fighting a Super Saiyan Gokū. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galaxy Soldiers Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Movie-only Characters Category:List of Movie Antagonists